The present invention is generally related to a detector, an apparatus for processing a signal and a method for processing a signal.
In a plurality of applications, a signal representing a digital content is transported over a channel. On a receiver side, it is desired to reconstruct the digital signal from the analog signal.
There are signals in which a position of an edge or of a transition in the analog signal is required for reconstructing a data content represented by the analog signal. Moreover, there are also numerous other applications which require the detection of a transition or an edge in an analog signal.